


Lost Memories

by ABoredSoul



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Blood, Deadlight Reader, F/M, Gore, He Doesn't When You Get Killed Tho, I Do Not Regret Broken Hearts, Lost Memory, Pennywise (IT) Being an Asshole, Pennywise Abandons Reader, Pennywise Finds That Amusing, Pennywise Is Looking For Reader, Pennywise Regrets It, Possessive Pennywise (IT), Reader Is An Experiment, Reader Is Paranoic, Reader Is Traumatized By Her Past, Reader Isn't Human, Sad Pennywise, This May Turn Into A Story Idk, insane, pennywise x female reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-21 05:23:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13734033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABoredSoul/pseuds/ABoredSoul
Summary: "Oh..."She twisted her head to an unhuman angle. Blood ran down her face and her left eye was hanging from her sockets. The girl's leg cracked when she twisted it into place.The guards face turned pale as he watched the girl's body fix herself back into place. With her one eye, she glared down at the smaller guard, now terrified of what was going to happen. The girl continued to stare at him, before cracking a huge grin."Why are you scared? I haven't done anything yet."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Beep Beep (Y/n)~

"P-P-Please... N-No more."

A choked cough was heard, as the girl rocked herself back and forth. Ignoring her, the being hovering over her grinned down at her sadistically.

The women whimpered, before puking out much more blood jam before. The clown looked down at her with a look of disgust and hatred. With a snarl, he wrapped his claws on the woman's scalp, before dragging her up to meet him face to face.

"You, don't deserve to _live_. I oughta kill you _riiight_  now."

The tall clown cackled, pulling down at the girl's hair, who wailed and pleaded. With a grotesque smile, he leaned down, before nuzzling his cheek against hers.

"I'll have to admit, it was _fun_ playing with you."

And then, with a sickening crunch, he snapped her neck. The sound alone emitted a strangled cry from the girl trying to hide herself on the farthest corner of a dark wall. She cowering in fear and curling herself into a tight ball. With a crazed grin, the clown turned to face her. Blood was on his teeth, as well on his clothes.

"You'll end up like her someday. JusT waiT and seeEE."

The being cackled at the girl, who simply tried to ignore him by covering her ears with her hands. The girl whimpered quietly, continuing to rock herself back and forth. The clown laughed again, before stopping.

"Are you afraid?"

No response. Except for the soft sniffles and whimpering of the girl. The clown, being somewhat impatient, sneered at her.

**_"ANSWER ME!"_ **

He roared, now suddenly angry.

With a shaky voice, the girl turned around, her face littered with a clawed scar that went from her forehead to the left side of her face. With a small pout, she struggled to lift her head up just to look into his soft blue eyes.

"I-I'm not afraid..." she cried out.

The clown cocked an eyebrow, and the girl struggled the temptation to look away from his now red eyes.

"I'm terrified." The being smirked at her.

"That's good to hear."

Slowly, he began to approach her, slowly, and silently.

"Because _you're_ next."


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Y/n): Name  
> (L/n): Last Name  
> (Y/a): Your Age

"Subject number 5834; Full name, (Y/n) (L/n). Age (y/a), gender, female. Species is unknown, relates to a humanoid."

The woman muttered, her pace quickening at the sound of choked growls and snarls. She turned around, glancing at the chained down subject, before turning around again.

"Make sure she doesn't pull free from the restraints; her strength is stronger than ours." The woman pushes up her glasses, her forest green eyes staring deeply ahead, at the hallway; into the room they were headed to.

The girl snapped her eyes out at the woman, (e/c) colored eyes turning into red spirals. She snarled at her, gritting her teeth and struggling against the two guards trying to keep her moving. The muzzle attached to her mouth zapped her when she tried to bite into it, causing her to yelp.

Cautiously, the woman stopped, before walking in front of the girl, her eyes narrowing down.

"Would you like to know why you're still alive?"

The girl didn't respond.

"You're alive because you were successful. We managed to turn you into a piece of art; are you not proud of how strong you are? How intelligent and cunning you've become? Or are you just foolish?" The woman curled her lips into a smile, causing the girl to cringe inwardly.

"Nothing to say? How disappointing, I think I shall tell the doctor to give you a new tongue." The woman spoke bitterly.

The girl blinked at the nurse slowly, before looking down. As they continued to walk, the girl began to hear a sick laughter, followed by a sickening pop. Out of curiosity, she lifted her head up, looking for the source of the sound. When another pop was heard, she whipped her head around, and her eyes dialated into slits.

Nothing was there.

"Seeing things again?"

The chained girl whipped her head back, only to be nose to nose with the woman again.

"Well?" The woman asked, tapping the girl's nose gently.

The girl flinched back, obviously frightened. Last time she let them touch her they almost ripped off her eye socket after seeing it glow into a bright red X.

The woman chuckled, before sighing.

"Oh, (Y/n); why do you have to be so quiet?" She turned around and clicked a pen, before writing a few notes down. Then, she turned around and looked at the guards.

"Take her to Peter's. He needs to run a few tests on her. For the sake of her life." She ordered.

With quick nods, the two large guards began to pull her into another direction, away from the woman, who was standing into the middle of the hallway, waving mockingly at the subject. The girl glared at her, a message sent through her.

_'When I get out of here, you'll be first to die.'_

 

 

 "Hello once again, (Y/n). How have you been for the past few months?" The man smiled cruelty at the girl, now strapped to a table, her breaths deep and quick.

Grabbing a black filled syringe, the man walked up to the (Y/n). He grabbed a chunk of her cheek, before spreading her mouth. He began to inspect the ones of her mouth, observing the two rows of sharp teeth and black sharp tongue. The gums attached to her cheek were strange; like a snake who has been storing venom for her first victim.

"Looks like our next experiment was successful. You've done very well (Y/n)." Peter smiled gently at the girl, who was tempted to snap her jaws shut at the mans fingers.

"Now, I think it's time for a nap. Night night (Y/n)."

As Peter began to stick the needle into (Y/n)'s wrist, she heard a dark cackle. She looked at her right, before spotting a clown; its red painted curled into a dark grin, revealing sharp teeth.

That was all she had seen, before she fell into a heavy sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll edit this later. It's fuckin 1:33 AM in the morning where I'm at right now and I NEED sleep XD


End file.
